FwPCSS24
Is episode 24 of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Summary Continueing from the previous episode, Michiru and Kaoru were killed by Akudaikan for betraying him and befriending the Cures. They gave Bloom and Egret the 6 remaining Miracle Drops requied to restore the Fountain of Sky. Later, Mai was sad, and Kazuya called, that bath is open. He came near her and saw her sad. He asked, did something happened to her, but she just ran away and said it's ok. Meanwhile, Saki was crying, and Minori came, wanting to cheer her. Then Saki said, that Kaoru-oneesan won't come to play, and Minori didn't knew who is her. Saki was shocked. Then she ran to the school during summer break, only to see, that Michiru and Kaoru's desks are gone. Then Mai, who was there too, lying on her desk, said, that nobody remembers them - no one in their class, not even the teacher. It's like they never were here. Saki asked, why is that, and Choppy said, that they entered this world using mysterious power. When they're gone, the power is gone too, so nobody remembers them. Then Saki said, that they were here - they were playing, helping, talking... and finall the 4 became real friends. But even though, they couldn't help them. Then the girls started crying in empty school. Meanwhile, at Dark Fall, Akudaikan was angry at Michiru and Kaoru's betrayal. Then Goyan said, that someone is on her way to defeat Pretty Cure. Then Flappy came out, and unrolled his ears to reveal the 6 Miracle Drops Michiru and Kaoru gave them. He said, that crying won't solve anything, so they have to put the Miracle Drops Michiru and Kaoru entrusted them, and restore the Fountain of Sky. Saki putted the Drops to the Carafe, and got teleported to the Fountain of Sky. Saki poured the Miracle Drops, and restored the Fountain of Sky. it was really beautiful place. Sadly, Michiru and Kaoru couldn't see it. Then 2 spirits reacted to Michiru and Kaoru's names. The Princess Filia appeared. She could talk and could hear everyone's voices. She said, that their strong feelings will sure reach Michiru and Kaoru, and they got teleported back. Then something fell from the sky. It was a PC. The 2 spirits from before said, that they haven't seen it before. Flappy recognised the 2 as Moon spirit - Moop and Wind spirit - Fuup. Then the 2 hid behind the bushes, and Mai said, that they won't hurt them. Then Flappy said, that evil presence is coming. A woman emerged from the puddle, and introduced herself as Ms. Shitataare. Then she started insilting Michiru and Kaoru, calling them weaklings. Saki and Mai got mad, and transformed to Pretty Cure. Then she summoned a huge water ball from the sky, and used it to attack Pretty Cure. The Cures dodged it. She used the move again, and the Cures used Twin Stream Splash, but it didn't worked. Then Ms Shitataare used water blade, with the girls not doging it. She kept using her attacks, and then said, that she was the one who destroyed the Fountain of Sky. Moop and Fuup got mad. Ms Shitataare said, that she'll destroy the Land of Greenery too. Then she used water ball again. Bloom and Egret tried using their spiritual shields, but it didn't worked. But they still got up, and said they'll protect the Land of Greenery and the Fountain of Sky. Then Moop and Fuup combined their powers, and went to the PC that came earlier. It was Splash Commune. Then they gave the Cures SPiral Ring sets, allowing them to strnghten the power of the shield and use Spiral Heart Splash attack, to actually be stronger than Ms Shitataare. She escaped. After that, Moop and Fuup seemed to warm up to the Cures. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Goyan *Akudaikan Secondary Characters *Princess Filia *Mishou Kazuya *Hyuuga Minori Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star